Come back to me
by keepCalmAndShipAuslly
Summary: he left me without a word at 14, he back now 4 years later when i'm 18, will i ever love him
1. Chapter 1

**Come back to me**

**Hi, so I'm new to all of this but I'm trying my best, omg I can't believe what happened in the final but this is my version of wolf blood, thanks for reading this.**

**Maddy's pov:**

"_he loved you, you know" tom said, I can't believe what he said is true but I hope it is._

"_did he tell you this" I say back to tom unsure if it's true_

" _he didn't have to"_

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'll have another one up in probably 20 minutes, please feel free to tell me any spelling mistakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come back to me**

**4 years later**

**Rhydian's pov:**

It's been 4 years since I last saw maddy, my mother died and I don't know wear my brother went, so I'm at maddy's house now, I hope she still lives here.

**Maddy's pov:**

I miss Rhydian, picks up a photo of her and rhydian swinging on a swing, ding dong ding dong, I get up, it's probably someone asking for directions but when I open the door, their he was, the love of my life rhydian, I fling myself into his arms before he can say a word and mumble I missed you into his shirt.

"I'm glad you missed me" he says "maddy I'm so sorry I left you I will never do it again but my mother threaded me"

"WHAT"

**Sorry for the short update but I have to go to bed tomorrow I promise a proper chapter night**


	3. Chapter 3

**Come back to me**

**Hi so today you will get a proper chapter, please don't hate me but they don't get together, yet anyways**

**Rhydian's pov:**

Maddy seamed shocked, "what did she threaten you about" she says over a whisper, still hugging tightly on to my chest

"she threatened to kill you Maddy and eat you in front of me if I didn't go" a few tears escaping my eyes

She let's go, to a disappointment of me but then asks me "so why are you here **wild**blood" you can hear the spitefulness in her voice.

" My mother died and my brother ran away" I say without a hint of emotion.

"oh, I'm so sorry" she says, but I know she's actually glad their gone and so am I.

"Maddy face it your glad, don't worry about saying because I am too"

"fine" she says

"also" this is the point I've been getting up too " I need a place to stay for just a lil…" and I get interrupted by Maddy "of course you can " Maddy says and she lets me in.

" so wear are you parents" I say, knowing they wouldn't want me anywhere near there daughter

"they um, died a few months ago" she says with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"oh I'm so sorry" taking her into another embraced hug, I wipe away a few of her tears with my thumb, and then she calms down.

"thank you" Maddy says to me " no thank you" and then I lean in, and she leans in, until we kiss

**Sorry this is another short chapter, but I absolutely promise today after school of tomorrow I will have a long one up**


	4. Chapter 4

**Come back for me**

**Now this will definitely be a proper chapter, hope you enjoy it and thank you for everyone that reviewed, I'm so sorry that I can't reply to private messages until tomorrow, it means so much to me that you guys are reading what I wrote.**

**Maddy's pov:**

I'm kissing rhydian, and he hasn't pulled away, I don't want this to go any further, so I pull away, I can tell by the expression on his face that he wanted to keep on kissing, but I just couldn't.

"so ummm" I saw trying to break the tension,

"yea, so" he says obviously disappointed

"why don't you help me get your bed ready" I say trying to get my mind and rhydian's mind of the kiss.

"sure" he say's very blankly

**Rhydian's pov:**

Did she not want to kiss me?, or is she just ignoring her feelings?. "their done, your all set a ready for tonight"

"yep" I say back

"do you want to watch a film or something" she says obviously trying to lighten the mood,

"sure" I could do with a scary movie "do you have saw" I say hoping she does

"actually I do, do you want to watch it" she says

Yeah, in minutes of that film she'll be back in my arms

She picks the movie 'saw' and places it in the DVD player, and it beings

Half way through the film I ask maddy "so what do you do on full moons now" she replies saying "I either spend it in the den or in the moors", keep conversation going rhydian "do you have a job" I say, great so smooth a say to myself "I do, but I also get allowances for both of my parents dieing" she says back, obviously trying to keep back tears, but I don't hug her because she could easily bit off my head if she's angry at me for kissing her. "so what's your job" I ask "I'm a journalist, ok" she says, I can tell she's really annoyed, I don't speak anymore till the end of the film, I still can't believe she wasn't scared for any bit of the film.

"so, did you like the film" I ask "…" I look down at my shoulder and see her asleep, she looks so peaceful and comfortable on my shoulder so I don't move and just rest my head on her head and wrap my arm around her securely. We'll see what she says in the morning.

**I've never watched saw before and I hope you enjoyed this episode, this is like a half full episode but I was kind of rushing. night**


	5. Chapter 5

**Come back to me**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I got home late and had tons of homework to do, but hey I've got a whole week of for Halloween now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Maddy's pov:**

When I wake up I notice I'm not in my bed, but that I'm on the couch with Rhydian next to me, and my head is in the crook of his neck and his one of his arms are wrapped around me protectively, and the other is around my waist behind me. I don't move of fear that I might wake him up and I am quite enjoying his warmth.

All too soon he wakes up, and I pretend to be asleep, I hear him sigh in relief, does he still love me? I decide to pretend to wake up now as he has moved his hands back to his lap. "morning" I say, "morning as well" he says back "what's for breakfast" he says I know he's hungry, I just laughed "same old rhydian" "hey, I've been only eating raw deer meat and stuff like that I haven't had I bag of crisps or sweets in four years" he say "true."

Knock, knock

"that's probably Tom and Shannon" I say, "their still here" Rhydian say surprised,

"yeah and this is the best part yet, they have been dating since the day you left", his mouth dropped "reeee-aaa-llll-yyy" he stutters "yeah now I better let them in" I get up off the couch and open the door "hi" Tom and Shannon say "hey, I got you a surprise" I say "what" they say like little kids on Christmas, "come in."

I let them in and they got into the living room and their Rhydain was playing with a cushion, Tom and Shannon's mouth drops "hey" Rhydian say "I heard your dating" he also says, Tom manages to stutter out a hey bro and Shannon just breaks down crying "you have know idea what you done to maddy" Shannon spat out at Rhydian "calm down Shannon, what did I do" Rhydian say trying to calm Shannon down, "everyday she used to stay in bed all day and cry about you and only get up to go toilet" Shannon almost shouted and Rhydian, Tom hugs Shannon to sooth her, "oh did I" Rhydain says, almost like he had been through it too, "yeah" I manage to squeak out, "I'm so sorry" rhydian hugs me and I can feel his tears on my shoulder, not soon after me and Tom are crying too, see look at what this boy does to me, I make a vow to never love this "boy" Rhydian again.

**Oh uh maddy promised her self never to love Rhydian again, and Shannon had alittle break down, sad considering my name is Shannon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Come back to me**

**Sorry for not updating in like to days, and thank you for all the reviews it means so much to me, this chapter isn't very good but I'll put a better one up soon**

**Rhydian's pov:**

I was painting up in my room, since I will be staying here for awhile Maddy gave me my own room. I was painting when me and Maddy fell asleep on the couch togethers in a bundle of limbs. "DINNERS READY" Maddy shouts, so finish out the last few strokes on my painting and go down stairs.

…

I sit down and tuck into the steak, "so what were you doing in your room" Maddy asks me, but I don't really want her to know that I was painting me and her in a bundle of limbs, "painting" I say not giving away too much, "what are you painting" Maddy asks being her curious self "I'll show you when I'm done, ok" I say, I'll just have to paint another one, so she won't freak out, "fine" she says with a huff.

…

After dinner we are nestled into the couch looking at jobs for me, "what about this one" Maddy says to me, also showing me an article about painting murals, "I just want to keep my painting between us" i say back which is true. I have my arm around Maddy's shoulders and she doesn't seem to mind, so I don't move.

"do you like animals" Maddy asks me "yea" I reply not quite sure why she's asking, "you could work on the near by farm" she says enthusiastically "I don't think I'd survive a day with the smell" I say back, not really wanting to work on a farm, she lets out a soft giggle, I look through a few more papers and then I find a perfect job, "Maddy this is the job, I get to test video games" I say with enthusiasm, "first of all it's in the city and second of all you need to be qualified" she says, way to ruin the fun, " I am qualified, I'm a bo-man that plays video games" I say, trying to make a joke out of it. "does not count" Maddy says back, " here you will like this one, you get to teach students at our old high school about art, since you don't want to show your art, I'm sure you don't need to be qualified for that, considering Mr. Jeffery's was not qualified2 she says going into, to much detail "yea I like it" I say back, "ok tomorrow we'll go down to the school and ask about it, now are you going to continue with your education cause in this it says you get one lesson or two lessons to teach a day" she says, she like a mother or something "might as well" I say back as I turn my head to face her I bump my head with hers and we kinda fall of the couch, what will she say to this

**So this is not very exciting**


	7. Chapter 7

**Come back to me**

**This one is better today then yesterdays, and your going to enjoy this one for sure**

**Maddy:**

He's right on top of me, all I have to do is move my head up a bit and I could kiss hi-, no Maddy you can't think like that, I promised I would never love him again. WAIT is he leaning in I better fix this, "get off me" I say with a fake giggle, he gets up and helps me up too, "yea, sorry" he says, kind of embarrassed "it's ok it was an accident you fell on top of me" I say, knowing he meant sorry for almost kissing her, "yea, night, we have to go to both of the schools tomorrow" he says, obviously trying to avoid the subject, "yea night".

…

Does he like me? I say to myself as I get into bed, do I like him?- no I don't I promised I wouldn't but I can't control my feelings, Maddy Smith don't like that boy I hear a voice in the back of my head that I register as my mother, but she's dead. It's a sign I know what I'm going to do.

…

I'm woken up by someone shacking me awake, "come on Maddy we have a big day today" Rhydian says to me, I can tell by the voice that it's Rhydian, I just groan in return. "come on" Rhydian bugs me, "fine" I say and sit up and their Rhydian is shirtless in front of me, for goodness sake why does he have to make this so hard with his sexy body, "good morning" Rhydian says to me with a smile on his face, "good morning, I have to te-" I say but I'm interrupted but a pair of soft warm lips crashed into mine, he made it easier then said then, he pulls away first to my disappointment, "is that what you where going to say" Rhydian says to me with a cheeky smile on his face, "yea how did you know" I say back still kind of surprised he knows, " lets just say you talk in your sleep" he says with another cheeky smile.

**And their you have it their finally together, thank you for reading and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews**


End file.
